


Celebration of a pointless life

by ko_writes



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration of a pointless life

_Everyone! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight's celebration!_

_Don't forget those masks, hold them up for all to see and never let a soul see your real face! You're ugly without your masks, so why not celebrate the fact that they've stuck!_

-

   Smile. He had to keep smiling, or they'd suspect.

   Masks were all he had to protect himself from their scorn, their concern, or their intervention. He had to look happy, content, and never let the grotesquery of his true self see the light; hide the tears, and hide the lines.

-

_Make sure not to touch the food here! The invitation did mention its plasticity and inedibility! You can try to put it in your mouth, but we aren't responsible for the consequences!_

_Besides, without food, it's easier to disappear!_

-

   He brought the toast to his lips, the smell of the toasted bread making his stomach roll. He wasn't hungry.

   He couldn't remember the last time he was hungry.

   Taking a bite, he clamped his hand over his mouth and chewed, trying to encourage himself to swallow.

   A little while later, he slumped against the bathroom wall, the stench of stomach acid coming from the toilet bowl; his stomach hurt less without the small amount of dry toast.

 

   _Let's decorate with red streamers! Everyone loves them! Look at their beauty! Feel the emotion they bring! Everybody loves them!_

-

   He brought the razor blade to his arm, drawing a rough breath. The unstitching of his skin reminded him of what it was to feel, the crimson blood enthralled him with its melancholy beauty. It was grim, dangerous; but necessary.

   Why was he like this? He was an airline - airdot - captain. He was flying. He had achieved his one objective in life...

   He didn't have friends, didn't go out, and didn't earn a penny from his preferred career. He was a man with a van, not a pilot.

   But so many people had a worse life than he! He should celebrate!

-

_Let's celebrate this pointless life! Hooray!_


End file.
